survivetheinternetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rights and Responsibilities
This is where the concept of free speech extends into the Internet. With things like free speech (rights) also come responsibilities. This is kind of like the golden rule area (do unto others as you'd have them do unto you). How much is one obliged to be honest when using the web? How are we supposed to treat one another when using digital communications tools? What is bullying with technology? What is considered our property? Cyberbullying You probably heard your teachers talk about bullying in school a lot, and how big of an issue it is because you are hurting others physically or mentally, and how it might cause people to hurt themselves or end their lives. Sadly, as happy of a place as the Internet could be, there is people who use it as a tool to bully people, which is called cyberbullying. What is Cyberbullying? Cyberbullying can be any form of bullying through the Internet, and because it happens on the Internet doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect the victim. Well, the bully can’t cause physical harm through the Internet, but they can cause mental harm which might cause the victim to hurt themselves physically, either by injuring themselves or committing suicide. It might sound far fetched, but just look at what happened to 13-year-old Zoe Johnson who was bullied for years before taking her own life: http://fox17online.com/2015/07/21/mom-cyber-bullying-killed-my-daughter/ What Can You Do If You Got Cyberbullied? 1. Talk about it. Tell someone if you’re the target of cyberbullying. Whether it’s your parents, a teacher, or another trusted adult, or even your best friend, never keep the fact that you’re being bullied to yourself. We know it’s not fun and it’s hard to talk about it, but you should give others a chance to come through for you. It could help make the problem go away, which is the ultimate goal. 2. Ignore them. If there is an isolated incident where you are being bullied, don’t respond to the instigator. Cyberbullies who do not get a response from their target may just move on. They are looking for a response—don’t give it to them! 3. Never retaliate. Be the bigger person and never retaliate against someone who cyber bullies. Retaliation only further perpetuates the cycle of violence, and does nothing to solve the problem. Plus, if you retaliate you could get into trouble for what you are doing or saying to them! 4. Tell them to stop. For repeated bullying, if ignoring the bully doesn’t work, tell them to stop. Let them know that what they are doing is hurtful and, more importantly, lame and uncool. Be respectful in approaching them and never come off in an aggressive manner. 5. Laugh. If someone says something funny about you, try to laugh it off. Maybe they really are just trying to be funny and not hurtful. Sometimes we say funny things or make fun of a friend as a way of fitting in. Of course this can be taken too far. If it is not funny at all, and you really are hurt by what was said, try one of the other responses listed here 6. Save the evidence. Record all instances of cyberbullying. Print out Facebook messages and emails, save text messages, and capture screen shots when cyberbullying occurs. Then turn these documents over to an adult who you believe can help. 7. Block access to cyberbullies. Block cyberbullies from contacting you. Most websites and software programs have the ability for you to block certain users from messaging you or even being able to “see” you online. Newer phones have the capability to block preset phone numbers, and you can also contact your cell phone service provider (for example, AT&T or Verizon) to help. If certain people simply cannot reach you, it will be more difficult for them to bully you. 8. Report it to the content provider. If you don’t know who the cyberbully is, contact the content provider of the site where the cyberbullying is occurring and make a report. The most popular websites (like Facebook, YouTube, and Google) make it pretty easy to report cyberbullying. Harassment is a violation of the terms of service of all reputable web sites. 9. Never pass along messages from cyberbullies. If you receive a hurtful or embarrassing messages or photos of someone else, delete it and refrain from forwarding it to others. Don’t be part of the problem, be part of the solution. You can stop cyberbullying by letting your friends know that is simply isn’t cool. 10. Call the police. If you feel your safety (or the safety of someone else) is in danger, call the police immediately. Any time there is a threat, tell an adult. They can help you make sure that your safety is protected. Hinduja, S. & Patchin, J.W. (2012). Responding to Cyberbullying: Top ten tips for teens. Cyberbullying Research Center. Retrieved date, from http://cyberbullying.org/Top-Ten-Tips-Teens-Response.pdf